El día en que comenzó todo
by AngelaMort
Summary: ...comenzó como solo un juego, un "trato", nada de sentimientos. Pero cuando se juega con fuego, quien se enamora, pierde, algo que aprendió Geist esa tarde. :Crackshipp-Oneshot:


**NOTA:** Primero que nada, esta es una historia un tanto OC, pero no puedo evitar fangirlear a este crackshipp que renació de sus cenizas en Tumblr 8D así que no me quedé con ganas de hacer este Cabrashipping, todo por la "semana porno" de nuestro grupo Scumbag Sanctuary.

Se supone que está basado en el hecho que Athena los revive después de todas las batallas y bla bla y el Santuario se está levantando de nuevo y nuestros caballeros ya tienen en que perder su tiempo. Es una historia o una situación que ya no podía dejar solo en mi cabeza, así que no se lo tomen muy enserio.

**EL DÍA EN QUE COMENZÓ TODO…**

...su mundo cambió por completo, su universo se volvió diferente.

Quién iba a pensar que aquel santo tan recto y que pareciera que no quebraba ni un plato, fuera un hombre diferente en la intimidad, ella realmente no se imaginaba que iba a terminar en tal situación con él, un caballero dorado.

Geist se encontraba en aquel castillo abandonado en la Isla Espectro, sentada en la azotea viendo el atardecer, pensando en los sucesos que habían acontecido en su vida durante las últimas semanas. La chica había pedido permiso para regresar a la Isla por algunos días, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, la verdad necesitaba huir del Santuario por algún tiempo.

Geist suspiró.

-Solo estoy actuando como una niña idiota –se decía así misma enojada- rompí el acuerdo, ahora me toca sufrir las consecuencias.

"_Deberías de parar todo esto" _-la voz de Shaina repentinamente retumbó en su cabeza-_ "Sé que no soy quien para decirte que hacer, pero si para al menos darte mi consejo, no juegues con fuego Geist, te vas a terminar quemando y solo vas a salir lastimada"_

Finalmente se había dado cuenta de aquellas palabras, finalmente se dio cuenta a que se refería.

"_-Ese será nuestro trato –dijo Geist- No vamos a mezclar sentimientos. Si eso pasa, todo acabará, tendremos que terminar todo esto… total, el único lastimado será el que rompa esta regla._

_-No, no va a suceder –respondió Shura- además va a ser un favor mutuo, tú quieres, yo quiero y todos contentos._

_-¿Te han dicho que a veces eres un arrogante? –preguntó ella en modo de burla._

_-Sí, muchas veces._

_-Qué bueno que lo tengas claro –la chica se acercó a él provocativamente volviendo al tema- entonces es un trato, Capricornio, sin compromisos._

_Ambos se comenzaron a besar y el resto era historia."_

Geist sacudió su cabeza ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando accedió a tener una "relación" sin compromiso con un caballero dorado? Sin duda algúna su cabeza no era la que pensaba, sino su maldita calentura, pero quien la culpaba, tenía que ser honesta, si nos referimos a lo físico, Shura era un hombre extremadamente atractivo (algo petulante) pero físicamente le gustaba demasiado.

Pero ahora eso no era el problema, últimamente ella empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo cuando él la besaba o incluso cuando lo veía, fue ahí que cayó en cuenta que algo no andaba bien, además de que él últimamente ya la evitaba o se comportaba de una manera indiferente y a veces fría.

Fue por esa razón que había decidido largarse del Santuario.

Geist suspiró, odiaba cuando empezaba a pensar demasiado. De repente, escuchó el ruido de una pisada y volteó rápidamente en modo de alerta, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver a la persona que estaba parado detrás de ella.

Geist abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Vine a buscarte –respondió Shura, quien tenía esa típica expresión de seriedad.

-¿Viniste a bus… -Geist pausó sus palabras, por un momento su corazón latió rápidamente al verlo ahí, pero si sus razones eran las que ella sospechaba- Pierdes tu tiempo, Shura, no estoy ni de humor ni con ganas de hacer nada, así que te pediré que te vayas.

Shura solo la observaba sin decir nada.

-¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó la chica un tanto fastidiada.

-Tuve que venir hasta acá porque ya no puedo más, necesito terminar con esto –dijo finalmente.

-¿Terminar?

-Sí, ya no quiero que sigamos haciéndolo –respondió Shura- quiero que terminemos esta locura, no está bien que solo juguemos de ésta manera.

Geist sintió como su mundo se venía abajo al oír tales palabras, aunque sabía que solo tenían sexo sin compromiso, era la única manera en que ella podía estar con él. La amazona cerró sus puños y se sintió bastante enojada.

-Me parece perfecto, eso mismo estaba pensando y por eso vine a ésta Isla, porque yo no te quiero ver ni te quiero cerca –respondió Geist finalmente, aguantándose las ganas de llorar por el enojo que la situación le causaba.

Geist con rabia y sin nada más que decir, pasó de largo junto a él con intenciones de irse.

-¡Rompí el trato! –dijo finalmente Shura antes de que la chica se fuera.

Geist se detuvo en seco.

-Rompí el trato –repitió Shura- Sé que quedamos en un acuerdo, que no íbamos a mezclar sentimientos…

-¡Eres un idiota! –le respondió Geist sin dejar que Shura terminara su frase.

Geist sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba, realmente se sentía confundida y no esperaba la confesión de Capricornio, aunque en el fondo llegó a desearlo algúna vez.

-Lo lamento –Shura bajó la mirada- por eso vine a decirte que ya no… que ya no podemos hacerlo, no me voy a volver a acercar a ti.

Shura solo observaba su silencio, esperaba algo más de ella. Geist no era de las chicas que mostraran sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, ni de las chicas que esperaran un romance, ella tenía un fuerte carácter y cuando se enojaba era mejor no acercarse a menos que se quisiera sufrir las consecuencias, pero eso era lo que le llamaba la atención de ella, era diferente a las demás mujeres que conocía en el Santuario, su rebeldía la hacía única.

Desde que la conocía siempre había sido así, cuando Saga gobernaba el Santuario años atrás, recordaba escuchar su nombre, ya que el Patriarca la reprendía continuamente hasta su exilio.

-Es mejor que me marche –dijo finalmente Shura, quien se dio la vuelta con intenciones de salir del Castillo.

-¡Yo también rompí nuestro trato! –gritó finalmente Geist impulsivamente.

Shura volteó a verla.

-¡Por eso huí del Santuario! –continuó la chica- No podía estar más cerca de tí, yo también planeaba acabar con todo y alejarme, cuando me di cuenta de lo que empezaba a sentir, cuando empezaba a mezclar mis sentimientos.

Geist desvió su mirada llena de vergüenza.

-Cuando empecé a entender que estaba empezando a enamorarme de ti. Y ahora no sé qué demonios va a suceder.

Shura sin pensarlo empezó a acercarse lo suficientemente a ella, hasta estar a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, con su mano tomó su rostro para que lo viera a él.

-¿Tú que quieres que suceda? –preguntó Capricornio.

-No lo sé… tengo un poco de miedo –se encogió de hombros.

Shura finalmente sonrió, después de todo ella sentía lo mismo que él, y no dudó en robarle un pequeño beso que tomaría por sorpresa a la amazona.

-¿Quieres que lo intentemos formalmente? –preguntó él mientras la abrazaba.

Geist suspiró.

-No es normal que una amazona y un santo dorado estén juntos.

-No, no lo es. Pero tampoco es algo totalmente prohibido ahora que vivimos en esta nueva era en el Santuario –respondió Shura- Aunque no somos los únicos –se le escapó decir, recordando a cierto León.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada…

Ambos se quedaron callados algunos segundos.

-Ya es tarde.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Geist volteó a ver al horizonte y notó que el sol ya se había ido y el manto de las estrellas empezaba a adornar el cielo.

-Mi respuesta es que te quedes conmigo esta noche.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y entraron al castillo, Geist lo guió a su habitación, una habitación que ella había adaptado en su larga estancia, no era la gran cosa pero al menos ahí tenía lo necesario para no pasar frío y dormir tranquilamente, Geist lo abrazó y lo besó.

-Mi respuesta es que te voy a hacer mío esta noche… y siempre.

Ambos siguieron con el juego de besos, hasta llegar a la cama que había ahí. Shura comenzaba a besar su cuello, hasta bajar por todo su cuerpo. Entregándose una vez más, pero ahora era diferente, ahora habían sentimientos revelados y besos verdaderos.

Despojándose de las prendas que ya estorbaban en ese momento, ella no pudo evitar suspirar fuertemente y gemir ante sus caricias, Shura sonrió con picardía y la volvió a besar.

¡Como la volvía loca! Sentir su maravilloso cuerpo sobre ella, sentirlo dentro, sintiendo su ritmo, su respiración, sus besos, su todo, se sentía tan feliz.

Hicieron el amor por un largo rato, hasta que el santo de la décima casa por fin sintió como su cuerpo llegaba a su máxima sensación, hasta caer rendido junto a ella, junto a la mujer de su vida.

-Te amo –le susurró en el oído.

Geist le regresó la mirada.

-¿En serio?

-Si –la besó- Te Amo.

-Yo… yo también te amo.

Ambos se besaron hasta quedar profundamente dormidos. Pasando el resto de la noche juntos.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Haters gonna hate. (lo voy diciendo por si las dudas jejeje)

Medio raro el shipp pero ya saben, no es la primera vez que los shippeo, llevo años con esta pareja crackeosa y bueno, quería escribir algo bien random acerca de ellos y también medio sexoso (JUAY DA FUCK NOT)

Los leo luego!

_**Fic dedicado a mis hermosas scumbgosas 3**_


End file.
